


Hunted

by Eie_Vui



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bestiality, Breastfeeding, Breeding, Come Inflation, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Gods, Happy Sex, Impregnation, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Large Breasts, Masochism, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Outdoor Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex, Unrealistic Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26558215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eie_Vui/pseuds/Eie_Vui
Summary: As her village's customs went, Nancy, as a girl, was always meant to be a housewife. That meant subjecting herself to a man, having children and having absolutely no freedom. There was no way she was going to stand for something like that! She'd much rather join the boys on their hunting trips, where she could explore the forest without someone telling her what to do.She never would've expected that on her first solo hunt, she'd encounter a god of the very forest she had expected to control.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 711





	1. Chapter 1

"Nancy? You ready to go?"

"Coming!"

Nancy glanced behind her back, overviewing her crowded room. Did she forget anything?

Bow? Check. 

Quill of arrows? Check. 

Hunting knife? Check.

Backpack? Check.

 _Looks like I've got everything._ Nancy quickly slid the door to her room closed. She let out a deep breath. Her first hunt. She never thought this day would come. After all, she was never meant to be a hunter to begin with. She was a girl, and the expectation was that she'd become a housewife to whomever her husband may be. It wasn't like there hadn't been female hunters in the past, but they had eventually retired and married themselves off.

Nancy sighed. She wasn't opposed to marriage by any means but considering she was only 14, marriage was really the last thing on her mind. Wasn't the whole point of adolescence to be able to enjoy being able to mess around while you were still young? Some of the girls in her age group had already gotten engaged, as a matter of fact. Surrendering herself to man was simply just... not what she had in mind for her future. Perhaps she'd have a change of heart in the future. But if she _was_ going to get married to some guy, she'd make it well and clear that she was on equal footing in their relationship.

"You better hurry up and eat some breakfast," her mom said as Nancy walked out. "You don't want to miss your first hunt!"

"I got it, mom," she replied, having a seat at the wooden table in the dining room. Her father sat across from her, his cup of coffee at an arm's reach as he read the latest edition of the newspaper. He slid the paper down ever so she could see his face, which showcased his gleaming spectacles and the wrinkles that dotted his skin.

"Wow, kiddo," her father said, sliding his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. "Your first hunt, huh? Never thought I'd see the day."

"Me neither," Nancy said with a grin. 

"I want to just let you know that I'm proud of you," he said with a smile. "I had envisioned you marrying off to a proper guy, but I suppose what you do with your life is up to you. Me and your mother don't really want to interfere, even if some of the villagers think we should."

"I-I'm...It's not like I'm not going to marry!" she said indignantly. "It's just-"

"Yes, honey, we know," her mother said, walking over to pat her head. She set a meager plate of scrambled eggs and bacon on her table. "You want to be able to have a say in your relationship. We understand." Nancy's mother glanced over at her husband. "I was like that too, once upon a time."

"Your mother was quite the rebel," he said with a chuckle. "She didn't go the hunter route like you, but she waited until her mid-twenties to get engaged."

"That's not even that late! Besides, I only married you because you kept annoying me to the point that I had to say yes."

"Mhm. Sure. That's not what you were saying when I took your-"

"A-ALRIGHT, Nancy," her mother said, blushing furiously and glaring at her father. "How about you hurry up and eat? You mustn't dawdle."

"Mom! I'm eating as fast as I can!"

...

"I still think that hunting outfit is a bit too...revealing."

"Dad, no one's going to see me, it's a solo hunt. I'll be fine. It's only a mid-thigh skirt, anyway."

Her father sighed. "If you say so. Well, it's almost time, you better head out to meet the chief.

"Don't get lost," her mother called out.

"I WON'T!" Nancy shouted back, turning her head to wave at her parents standing at the front door. They smiled back at her before they both walked inside and the door closed with a click.

"Let's do this," she said aloud as she walked towards the village square.

...

By the time she got to the village square, the chief was already waiting for her, alongside a small group of elders who served as his council. They were all frail and wrinkled from old age, but the wisdom and power they had emanated off of them like heat from an oven. She gulped nervously as she approached them.

"Nancy, my dear!" the chief shouted his powerful voice ringing throughout the square. Despite his age and need for a cane to walk, his voice boomed as if he were still young. She smiled, quickly stationing herself in front of him and bowing down to him. 

"No need for formalities, Nancy. It's your first hunt! You mustn't be worrying about such insignificant things. You must be excited!"

"O-of course...although I'd say I'm more nervous than excited."

"Well of course you're nervous! The first hunt determines your entire life! If you come back empty-handed, you'll be cursed with terrible luck for the rest of your life! But if your hunt goes successfully, you'll be blessed by the Gods! Or that's how the saying goes, at least."

"You mustn't make her worry even more," one of the elders said, stepping forward. "Really, it doesn't make sense to put more pressure on her." The other elders murmured in agreement.

The chief chuckled sheepishly. "Yes, yes, of course. Well, let's cut to the chase then. To the forest, we go!"

Nancy could feel the glances of stares of all the villagers as they walked towards the entrance of the forest. Sure, there _had_ been female hunters before, but until they became more common, girls like were going to stick out like a thorn in a rose bush. _Maybe I'll be the one to change things if everything went according to plan._ Determination rushed through her veins.

The forest was right on the edge of the village, and considering how small it was, it didn't take long for the forest to come into view. Her eyes widened. The forest was a lot bigger up close, a _lot_ bigger. She swallowed the lump in her throat. She was a hunter. She was the one with hunting, not the other way around. As long as she returned before nightfall. she'd be fine.

"Well, Nancy, you have our blessing," the chief said as he and his council stepped to the side, allowing her a clear path into the undergrowth. "If it makes you feel better, no hunter has ever been lost going on their first hunt. That being said, please be careful. No hunter has ever gotten lost, but... a few did come back with severe injuries. Please watch out for wolves. We've lived here for a while, but even we don't know what's all out there."

"I will, Chief, thank you," she said, bowing her head towards him. She turned to the village elders and did the same. "I hope I can return with my arms full, so our village can be blessed." Turning back towards the forest, she murmured a prayer under her breath before stepping into the forest.

Leaves crunched underneath her shoes as she walked, a cool breeze brushing up against her skin. It was the middle of autumn, an ideal time for hunting just before animals rushed to hibernate for winter. The warm morning sun shone above her. In any other circumstance, Nancy would sit herself down on the forest floor and bask in the light, feeling the warmth and hearing the chirping of birds in her ears.

But she was on a hunt. She couldn't get distracted. She had to be aware of where she was. She couldn't be the first hunter to get lost.

Deer were pretty common around here, from what she'd heard from the veteran hunters. They were especially so in the autumn, as it was their breeding season. After walking in a straight line for a bit, Nancy spotted a clearing some distance away. Sure enough, as she walked closer, she spotted a group of deer who were clustered there. Eager, she slowly crept around the trees, edging ever so closely towards the clearing.

When she got to the outer edge of the clearing, though, her eyes widened at the scene.

Nancy felt the heat rise towards her cheeks as she watched a male buck mount a female deer. She had been so busy approaching the clearing that she hadn't even realized what was transpiring in front of her! She clapped her hand over her cheek, silently looking on as the male began to thrust roughly, his hooves holding onto the female's hips to keep her steady. They weren't the only ones fucking, though; several other pairs were dotted around the clearing, fucking at various paces.

"Eheh...I guess I can't really interrupt what they're doing..." she muttered to herself as she slowly backed away from the clearing. She still couldn't believe what she just saw. Sure, Nancy _knew_ what sex was, and all the body parts that came with it, but she never thought in a million years that the first sex she'd see would be between _animals_.

She didn't find any more deer before noon, and Nancy settled herself by a river to rest. She opened her backpack and took out the salted meat her parents had prepared for her, using her hunting knife to tear off a chunk. Nancy sighed. This was a lot harder than she'd thought. Maybe she should've killed one of the deer when she had a chance? She silently sipped at the water in her canteen. _I wish I had an idea of where I'm going._

Nancy quickly set off again, sweat dotting her forehead. Hour after hour ticked by. She found more success hunting than her first few hours, managing to score a couple of birds with her bow, but they weren't at all what she was envisioning when she set out this morning. These birds would be worth nothing! She shook her head. Dammit, all she needed was a single deer and she could hang her head high as she walked back to the village. Was one deer all that much to ask?

It was still the afternoon, but even Nancy knew that it'd be foolish to go any deeper into the forest. _Better start walking back to camp while I can._ She shook her head in disgust. She had found some berries and herbs that might be useful for medicine, but that hadn't been why she came out here! She trudged through the trees, the leaves under her crunching as she stepped on them. They had been a soothful sound this morning, but now it just annoyed her to no end.

Well, at least she wouldn't get lost. She was already seeing familiar sights as she walked back to the village, eventually stumbling upon the river that she had eaten lunch at. She quickly crouched down to refill her canteen, before continuing on her way. She'd be arriving at the clearing from earlier in a little while, but Nancy doubted she'd find anything there. There was no reason for the deer to be there other than to fuck. No animal would willingly expose themselves like that, she knew that much.

Much to her delight and horror, however, Nancy found neither fucking deer nor an empty clearing.

Deer carcasses lay scattered around the clearing, all of them bleeding heavily from their injuries. Nancy gaped at the sight. What the fuck had happened here? She counted a dozen deer laying on the ground, the blood pooling around them freshly red. Whatever animal had killed them, they were probably still lurking around. But...what kind of animal managed to do such a thing? It didn't matter, though. It'd be in her best interest to stay away from the clearing.

And yet...if she brought back just _one_ carcass, just _one_ , she'd be celebrated. Surely she could just swoop in there and cut one up quickly to store in her backpack? There were eleven other dead deer here; whoever killed them wouldn't mind losing one, right?

Nancy quickly settled down next to the closest deer, quickly brandishing her hunting knife. She made quick worse of the meat, storing all of the juicy parts into her bag as quickly as she could. This would be enough, she thought as she stared at the deer skeleton. She let out a sigh of relief as she placed the last chunk of meat in her backpack, zipping it shut and hoisting it on her shoulder. Nothing had seemingly reacted to her taking the meat, so maybe there was actually nothing watching her. Maybe she was just meant to find these deer carcasses.

A sudden blow suddenly slammed against her back, knocking her off balance and sending her tumbling face-first into the ground. Her backpack tumbled a few feet away from her. She gasped in surprise, her breath getting caught in her lungs as she coughed and spluttered. She dove for her backpack, but her attacker sent it tumbling away into the trees. She tried to scramble to her feet, but she was sent tumbling into the ground once more, her body slamming against the body of a deer carcass.

A musky smell suddenly overwhelmed her senses, and her vision suddenly became blurred. _What's going on???_ Her limbs suddenly felt like mush, and her body felt like a furnace. Nancy struggled to her feet, blinking furiously to try and make out what her attacker was. It stood on four legs, and yet it was clearly taller than her in spite of it, and the growl that came from its mouth didn't sound like any wolf or dog that she knew of.

She was defenseless, and she knew it. "P-please," Nancy croaked, backing away from the approaching figure as her body grew hotter and hotter. Her vision became to clear up, and as she pressed herself against a tree, she could finally make out the figure's features. It looked like a wolf at first, but its size and blue fur color made it evident that it was not some ordinary a wolf. And its eyes...they looked intelligent, almost _human_.

Another power smell sent her collapsing into the ground, her legs giving out as she lay splayed out on the ground. "S-spare me...please," she pleaded, as the wolf figure grew closer. Its grey eyes looked at her with interest as it stepped over her. Her eyes widened as she saw what laid between its legs. A seven-inch appendage dangled from his blue fur, and now that he was even closer to her, the smell grew even stronger. Her body felt like it was burning up, and all of a sudden...

Nancy pressed the thighs together, her face burning red in both heat and embarrassment. Surely that wasn't this...wolf's intention. He was going to kill her, not mate with her. There was simply no way that he was going to fuck her. But the smell only grew stronger, her body only grew hotter, and the wolf's eyes only grew more intense. She yelped when the wolf suddenly lunged at her, his teeth nipping at her clothes. A loud tear suddenly rang in her ears, and before she knew it, her entire upper body was naked. Her modest breasts spilled out from within.

Her skirt and panties didn't fare much better, because the wolf made quick work of the articles of clothing, tearing them off of her body and discarding them to the side. Nancy's body burned with even more intensity, her body completely exposed this wolf creature. "Wha- what do you want from me...?" she moaned softly.

The wolf nudged at her hip. It was clear, even to Nancy, what he wanted. Her body was embarrassingly wet now, and she could feel a pool of wetness forming around her knees as she got into position. She was...going to get fucked by this creature. She bit her lip, grabbing onto the tree trunk for support. She couldn't help but spread her legs ever so slightly, her nude body squirming in discomfort.

Needing no further invitation, the wolf easily slid into her entrance with ease, swiftly taking her virginity. She winced, expecting pain and blood, and there was certainly blood dripping down from between her legs, but the pain...

The pain... where was the pain?

"Ahh!" she moaned as she felt the wolf bottom out in her pussy. It wasn't a moan of pain, though. Her cunt tingled, clenching around the wolf's cock. Pleasurable sensations suddenly filled her mind for no reason at all; the wolf hadn't even started to thrust yet! She panted, her nails scraping against the tree her body tingled all over her. What was happening to her?"

She heard a loud growl behind her, and she felt the cock withdraw from her, leaving just the tip inside of her. "W-wait! I'm not-" The wolf wasn't waiting, though. He gripped her hips tightly, slamming into her tight snatch with ferocity. A wave of pleasure suddenly overwhelmed her, and the tingling was growing stronger. "Uhhhh!' she cried out, her pussy clenching once more as her body shuddered in ecstasy.

The wolf let out a howl, and she yelped as he began to fuck her roughly, jack-hammering into her with inhuman speed and strength. Her moans were barely keeping up with him at this point. No...there was too much pleasure, she shouldn't be feeling this good getting fucked by a wolf! "N-no~ah!~please-mmph!" she cried out, feeling herself nearly climax as her cunt suddenly let out a powerful spasm. At this rate...

"I-I'm sorry!~ah!~please~uh!~you're gonna break meeeee~!" Nancy cried out, her hips involuntarily moving backward to slam up against the wolf's cock. Her request went ignored, the creature continuing to slam against her tight cunt like there no was no tomorrow. Moans were escaping out of her mouth at record speed now, and she could already feel something beginning to unravel from deep inside of her. She suddenly found herself throwing her head back, gripping the tree even more tightly.

Her pussy pulsed powerfully, and before she even had time to say anything, it exploded out of her.

The wolf carried on as usual, continuing to fuck the girl even during her pussy-tightening orgasm. Nancy collapsed on the ground, leaving only her hips in the air for the wolf to fuck her. She had really just come from a wolf fucking her...Nancy could already feel her second orgasm beginning to creep up on her, as the wolf continued to slam into that one spot of hers over and over again. "Hah...ahhh~p-please..." she softly pleaded to the wolf, the flame inside of her having already become a full-on wildfire. She didn't know whether she was pleading him to keep going or to stop at this point. She felt completely broken.

"C-cummmingggg~" she moaned, her second orgasm rocking her just as much as her first. She didn't even know who she was anymore, her eyes rolling into the back of her skull as snatch squeezed around the invading cock. If the villagers found out that she had let herself cum on a wolf's cock...

Mid-orgasm, the cock inside of her suddenly pulsed for a change, and her eyes widened as she realized what was happening. She felt some round and hard push into her, _expanding_ into her. "W-wait!" she cried to the wolf, but it was much too late for her words to mean anything. Warm semen spilled into her deepest depths, splattering against her once virgin walls and filling her womb up. Her body shuddered as the hot cum added even more to the heat she was feeling.

Nancy felt herself get bloated, her stomach beginning to expand from the amount of cum being pumped into her. What...what was even happening? She glanced back wearily at the wolf, who stared back intensely at her as if being completely oblivious to the fact that he pumping her full of his spunk. She let out a small moan as she laid her head on the ground, shifting her hips every so often to see if the wolf had finished. 

Nancy hadn't even realized it, yet, but it was almost completely night by the time the wolf unknotted himself from her. She expected to feel cum pour out of her pussy in rivers, but nothing leaked out. Not even a drop. Wincing, she sat up, gaping at the size of her belly. She looked pregnant from how much cum was inside of her. She glanced over at the wolf, who was now towering over her a few feet away, gazing at her.

And then he spoke.

_Hunter of the Village, you have passed the trial._

Nancy stared at the wolf in disbelief. Surely...she must be going insane. There was no way-

_I am the God of the Forest. I have been waiting for a suitable mate to pass my trial. It's unfortunate that most of the ones who attempt my trial are not suitable for reproduction._

"M-mate? Re...production?"

_Indeed. Look down at yourself, Hunter of the Village. Your belly is swelling up as we speak. My sacred seed has already taken root. By tomorrow, you'll start seeing changes._

"B-but...that's not...that's not possible, though!" Nancy protested.

_Believe it or not, you'll see tomorrow. Now, it's high time that we get going. Come, Hunter of the Village._

"But...I have to get back to my village!"

_It's already quite late. It would not be wise to dawdle here. There are actual wolves who are on the lookout for prey. And while I may be the God of the Forest, I cannot control them. Come, you can return to the village if you want, although I highly doubt you will._

...

"Is...is this your den?" Nancy asked.

_Yes, make yourself at home._

The den wasn't exactly what she expected from the God of the Forest, but then again, she hadn't expected to get fucked the God of the Forest either. It was a simple home, with there being not much but fur skins organized neatly into piles. _I suppose being a god means you don't really have time for entertainment._

_Here is your backpack back. I must apologize for how I treated you back then_

"Err...it's fine. Uhh...since you're a God, can you like...make a small fire for me or something? I'm kinda cold, and I wanna actually cook some of the deer meat."

 _I suppose humans do need shelter and food._ A bright beam of light suddenly blinded her, and Nancy stumbled back into the pile of furs. But sure enough, a small fire was now burning at the entrance of the den.

"Thank you...err...do you have a name?" Nancy asked.

_I'm called many different things. But to the other Gods, I'm simply known as Ishtani._

"Alright...thank you...Ishtani," Nancy said, blushing as she settled herself by the fire. "Come sit next to me."

Ishtani eyed her with interest, but ultimately padded over next to her, laying his head on the bump on her stomach. She ate the deer meat in silence, occasionally glancing out into the night. Eventually, she finished, and as the fire began to die down, Nancy grabbed the skins from the pile to create a makeshift futon. She laid down on the soft fur, and Ishtani soon joined her, his huge body draping over her nude figure.

_My pups are growing inside of you._

"They...they are?" Nancy asked. "I haven't felt anything...except for the fullness."

_You'll feel them tomorrow._

...

Ishtani wasn't wrong about her feeling something the next morning. Nancy woke up something kicking her stomach, although from the inside rather than the outside. It wasn't painful, it had done enough to make her wake up with a start. She glanced down at her stomach; it was less bloated now, but now it was clear there was something growing inside of her.

Ishtani's pups? She still couldn't believe it, but...to neglect the word of a god would be foolish.

Ishtani returned a few minutes later, dragging one of the deer carcasses that he had killed yesterday. _I know you humans eat three times a day, so here you go. I can only offer you meat, though._

"I can find wild vegetables and berries later, it's fine." She glanced over at the burning fire. "Nice of you to start a fire for me, though.

_Why, of course. Anything for my mate. Now, I assume that you believe what I was saying last night?_

"I...I suppose you weren't lying," Nancy sighed, sitting down by the fire. She grabbed her hunting knife from her backpack and began cutting up the deer. "I can't go back to the village pregnant with pups, even if they're a god's pups. I guess I'll stay here for now.

_I won't advise you on what to do, but that would probably be a wise decision._

Nancy sighed. "I guess being a god's mate isn't the worst thing in the world...especially since you're so good at fucking.

_I pride myself in that._

Almost on cue, Nancy felt a familiar smell overwhelm her, her body heating up in response. Her pussy clenched, and the wetness between her legs was obvious. She dropped the slab of meat she was holding, instead moving to onto her hands and knees, presenting her dripping cunt to Ishtami. "P-please...I need you inside of me...again," she moaned. She squealed when a heavy weight fell on top of her. Ishtami's cock rubbed against her entrance, before slamming into her. She couldn't help but clench around his invading appendage.

_An eager mate... I think we'll learn to enjoy the time we spend together._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ishtani and Nancy share another moment together, this time as mates.

_Careful...you'll injure yourself moving like that._

"I'll be alright, don't worry."

It had been a week since she had encountered Ishtani, and to say that she had changed would be an understatement. The presence of growing pups inside of her was becoming impossible to ignore at this point, both internally and externally. It wasn't uncomfortable to deal with, but Nancy could certainly _feel_ their little bodies wriggling around inside of her. It felt...weird. But then again, getting knocked up by some wolf god was probably even more extraordinary, to begin with.

As for the outside...well, she was certainly growing herself. Her body was keeping perfect pace with her growing children within her. Her belly was already beginning to round out as the pups grew, and considering the pace in which it was doing so, the pups were fast growers themselves! Her previously modest breasts had already begun expanding, her chest beginning to feel a little heavy and uncomfortable when she walked. They weren't that big yet, but once she started producing milk, she was going to have to ask Ishtani for some relief. He probably wouldn't mind; his sex drive was already out of control to begin with.

Nancy would've never expected that gods could get this horny. But then again, her expectations now had completely changed from a week ago.

Ishtani sighed, padding along at Nancy's heels as they walked through the trees. _You'd be surprised at how many dangers lurk around these parts._

"But you're a god, right?" Nancy inquired, glancing back to look at him. "Surely there's nothing you can't take on?"

_Nancy, that's not how it works. I am only one of the gods in the forest; there are many more out there. I may control these territories, but my control could be undermined any minute._

"I-I see. But...you'll protect me, right?"

"Why, of course. You're my mate, after all. I can't let anything happen to the one carrying my current offspring, as well any future children down the road."

Nancy blushed bright red, her hands subconsciously moving to caress her stomach. _Future offspring...right. This was her life now...getting railed by a wolf god and giving birth to his offspring..._ Gosh, it sounded like such a simple and boring life. But it was miles better than whatever kind of life she'd have back at the village. She would've been stuck there her entire life. And she probably wouldn't be getting the fucking of her life every day. She could already feel the apex of her thighs starting to grow wet.

Ishtani's words snapped her out of her thoughts, his mouth lightly nipping at her thigh as they slowed to a halt. _You're getting wet again, Nancy. Surely you're not going into heat when we're exposed out in the open like this?_

"I-I'm not going...into heat," Nancy stammered, pressing her thighs together in an attempt to hide her aroma. It was futile, though: if she could smell her own scent, then there was no doubt that Ishtani too was breathing it in.

 _Then explain this._ She yelped as he suddenly shoved his snout in between her legs, pushing them apart in the process. His rough tongue suddenly penetrated her folds, eliciting a squeak of pleasure from her as he dove into her. "I-Ishtani~" Nancy moaned, her hands clutching the top of his head as he further explored her depths. "W-we can't do it~ah~out in the open like this!" She moaned loudly as he suddenly withdrew from her, her back arching back as his tongue struck her sensitive clit.

 _I don't see why not, you've been dying for cock this entire morning, haven't you?_ Ishtani shoved his snout back between her legs, stopping short from diving back into her dripping pussy. _Did you really think I wouldn't notice you masturbating in the morning when you thought I was asleep?_ Nancy yelped as she was pushed back, letting out a surprised squeak as she felt rough tree bark scratch against her back.

Before she could protest, he was back inside of her again, his tongue digging into the deepest crevasses of her tight cunt. She moaned, clutching the tree trunk behind her as she was eaten out down below. His front paws clutched her thighs tight, refusing to let her move even an inch as the wolf god began lapping furiously, drinking in her arousal eagerly. At this rate, she wasn't going to control herself...

"U-ugh...p-please, I-I'm sorry-ah~" she cried out, the back of her head scraping against the tree as she writhed in ecstasy. Ishtani ignored her struggle, his teeth scraping along her sensitive walls like a sharp razor. It sent sharp zaps of delight throughout her body, Nancy gasping at the feeling. Lost in the pleasure, Nancy forgot where she was, moving her hips back and forth in time with Ishtani's attentions. Oh, she was so close now... Nancy could feel the delicate bubble inside of her ballooning up as she ground her pussy against her lover's tongue.

And then the bubble burst.

"I-Ishtani...I-I'm c-cumming!" Nancy's head fell back against the tree trunk as she clenched her eyes shut, the wave of orgasm washing over her. Her tight pussy spasmed around Ishtani's invading tongue as came furiously, her toes curling as she hugged the tree behind her for support. Her juices squirted into Ishtani's waiting jaw, her body tensing up as she felt him slurp it up with ease. She heard Ishtani let out a soft growl of satisfaction as he lapped up the remains of her orgasm.

Her vision was blurred when she opened her eyes, and Nancy wasn't sure if it was because of the post-orgasmic haze or the strong musk of a god lingering in the air. Maybe it was both. She groaned, her knees buckling as Ishtani withdrew from under her. She fell to her knees, her head bowed as her pussy continued to clench around nothing. The euphoria from her orgasm was already beginning to fade, being replaced by frustration.

Frustration that was caused from not having something plugging her snatch up.

_I see that my little mate has become receptive._

He let out a commanding growl; Nancy couldn't understand it, but she knew all to well what it meant. She scrambled up to position herself, her ass up and facing the wolf god while the rest of her body lay on the ground. Her heavy and sensitive tits scraped against the rough forest, making her wince, but even that discomfort couldn't take away from the heat between her legs. She let out a long whine, giving her hips a small wiggle as if she was a bitch in heat. A soft breeze brushed up against her opening, reminding her that they were still out in the open.

But it hardly mattered to her either of them now. Ishtani wasted no time mounting her, immediately scrambling up to shove his thick rod deep into her dripping pussy. She was more than used to his girth, but she still couldn't help but groan at the feeling of her tight cunt stretching out to accommodate his massive length. He was already deep inside of her, his tip pressing well up against the entrance to her womb...the pups would surely be feeling the pressure of their father's thrusts.

If Ishtani was at all concerned, though, he said nothing. He gripped Nancy's hips and began to thrust, slamming into her at a rate that left her little time to compose herself. Nancy gasped, attempting to anchor herself in some way against his powerful pummeling. It was futile, though, especially with her mind being turned to mush from the rush of pleasure rocketing through her every second. She could hardly concentrate on her surroundings to begin with; Ishtani's musk was already beginning to numb her body up at this point.

"Y-you're so...ah~rough, I-Ishtani~" she moaned, thrusting her hips back in an attempt to prevent her head from getting slammed into the ground. She received no answer, only animalistic growls and howls as she was fucked. He was already being so rough already, but the wetness of her cunt was only making their little session louder. Her pussy clenched around Ishtani's cock, but that hardly even slowed him down. Her mind swam: the little sparks and zaps of ecstasy were really starting to build up now... She wasn't going to last much longer at this rate.

She cried out as Ishtani found her g-spot, slamming his thick length into it that sent stars flying in her eyes. Her composure was starting to unravel, a growing heat and pressure beginning to build up between her legs. He was in a rhythm now, hitting her sensitive areas again and again as he fucked her. Her hips moved faster and faster, slamming up to meet his slowly expanding girth as she found herself moaning lewdly. She wasn't going to last much longer, and from the looks of it, Ishtani wasn't that far off either...

_Take my seed, girl,_ she could hear him say in between pants. She could only yelp in response, clenching around him as she felt his knot beginning to form. His sharp claws gripped her hips, leaving faint scratches on her as he too approached his orgasm. Nancy couldn't feel it though; her body was too pleasure-addled and numb from his musk to do so. "Ahhh~" she cried, slamming her hips back a final time before her bubble finally burst for the second time.

Just in time for Ishtani's knot.

Nancy moaned lewdly as she squirted her juices all over her wolf lover, dampening his fur as her eyes rolled back into their sockets. She could feel his semen being pumped into her as her head fell down to rest on her arms. Her pussy spasmed furiously, but the knot was so large inside of her that it was barely made a dent. His cum was scalding as if the warmth inside of her cunt wasn't already enough after her first orgasm. She felt him twist around to seal them together, leaving her to clench around his twitching knot.

She sighed happily as her vision began to clear up., although she was still shivering from her orgasm. Nancy glanced down at her abdomen; if she wasn't already pregnant, her stomach would probably be a cause for concern. It was still expanding a bit, as Ishtani was still pumping in his cum, but it hardly fazed her now.

_Now, wasn't that fun?_

"N-no comment," Nancy stammered.

 _I'll take that as a yes._ As his knot began to shrink, he suddenly gave a rough tongue. Nancy yelped as she felt a large amount of cum spill out from her ruined cunt, spilling out onto the floor as the entirety of her backside became drenched. She sighed, silently relishing in the feeling of their mixed juices dripping from beneath her. "Is this what you wanted?" she asked, glancing back at him curiously.

_To see my seed dripping out of your lovely pussy? I always want to see that. But today, I wanted to see something different._

"Something different?" She slowly picked herself off the ground, groaning at the effort that it took to do so. "I do feel...kind of heavy. Like, more than usual." She glanced down at her chest, her eyes widening at the sight. Her breasts were _big_. Not _bigger_ , but actually _big_. These were at least a D-cup...if not more. She massaged one of them out of curiosity, only to yelp in surprise when she felt something squirt out from her nipple. Milk, she realized. But how...

Ishtani smiled, or at least smiled as much as a wolf god _could_ smile. _We'll deal with that situation later. We were on our way to the lake, were we not?_

_After that session, I think we both deserve a nice wash-down._

...

The only sounds she could hear were the chirps of the crickets and the crackles Ishtani's fire.

Nancy moaned happily, her hands ruffling through Ishtani's soft fur as she lay flat on her back, allowing herself to get railed by him for the dozenth time that day. Luckily for her, he wasn't nearly as rough on her as he was earlier, spearing into her with surprising gentleness considering the fact that he was a literal wolf god. "Mmm..." she mumbled, feeling his mouth delicately suck on her right tit and slowly draining the milk out. She hasn't expected her "relief" to be this tender either, but her expectations, like usual were being exceeded.

"How long do you~ah!~think 'till the pups come to term?" Nancy asked.

_I wouldn't know, these are my first pups. I'll give them one to two months, tops. Why do you ask?_

"N-no reason," she stammered, squealing when Ishtani gave a particularly hard thrust.

_Hmph, I suppose you want me to fill you back up with pups, hm?_

"D-definitely not!" Nancy said, giggling softly as she shoved his head onto her left tit. "Go back to doing what you were doing."

As she lay there, though, Nancy realized something. She _did_ want to see her pups be born. She _did_ want to see them grow up, not just to care for them until they no longer needed her for her milk. And most of all, she _did_ want to get filled up Ishtani's seed again. She didn't know why...it had taken only a week outside of the village to completely change her perspective of the forest, as well as her life.

Maybe...just maybe...going back to the village...was no longer the best option for her at this point.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy holidays, unless you're my update schedule, then I don't know who you are. 
> 
> Jokes aside, 2021 is almost here, so hopefully, we can all compose ourselves for the rest of 2020 and look ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> I rarely ever get requests that I'm interested in doing, but this one stuck out to me. I'm open to doing more, but I'll always prioritize my own ideas first. I won't rule out a part 2 for this, we'll have to see.


End file.
